How To Take Care of A Sad Bunny
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Messing up really badly at work can be a real downer. So, to get his friend bouncing back from the slump, Nick prepared something Judy would never expect from her laid-back partner. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia and Bojack Horseman. And, yeah, maybe I'm trying to hard with the titles. Anyway, Rapunzel is part of a folktale, so I can use that free from concern. As for Wrangled...I'm not really sure what I should say about that...Do I need a disclaimer for Wrangled...Whatever, I don't Wrangled, cause Wrangled is a parody under Disney...i guess?**

 **Anyway, on to the fanfic~**

* * *

Nick could feel his heart breaking. The very scene before him made him feel helpless. He knew he gotta do something about it or he'll fall right down to depression as well.

His best friend lay motionless, almost no sign of life in her eyes...

OH, no nonononono, it's not what you're thinking. Don't be silly!

Judy was crying her eyes out. She spread out on her bed, just staring at the ceiling as she allowed the tears to roll down her face, the snot just dripping and just sobbing loudly that shook her fox friend right down to the core.

It was a bad day. A very terrible day for Officer Judy Hopps.

It started with a bad call. She and her team were chasing down perps for an armed robbery. After having cornered them at an abandoned factory, she split the team to cover their escape. She did not, however, expected the perps to be familiar with the factory's surrounding. In turn, she ended up losing the robbers and, to put icing on the cake, the factory was an abandon tofu factory. Now, you're probably wondering why this is bad. Let's just say some leftover tofu started festering, and let's just say if fell on a certain lavender eyed bunny. How, you ask? Plot?

With feelings of defeat and utter humiliation, she got reprimanded by Bogo for letting the robbers get away and was sent home to clean herself up. The ZPD were able to capture the robbers later that evening, but that's not important at the moment.

Judy got back home, smelling like aged old tofu and the failure hanging over her. She washed herself till she could feel parts of her body bare of fur, but all that soap in the world could not wash away the feeling of failure and defeat. Nick, who followed along to make sure she was okay, just stood in room filled with concern.

 _I am not going to leave you, Judy. This, I swear._

"Hey there, Carrots. How's it going?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"It...it was soooo horrible! WHY WHY WHY DID YOU ASK ME THAT!?" afterwards she just began crying harder.

"Hey, could you shut up in there!" said one of Judy's neighbor from the next door.

"You shut up! She's feeling horrible about herself!" Shouted the other neighbor.

"No! You SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" The fox sighed to himself, "Oookaay..New plan." Nick decided to do just that. He went into her closet and took out a bed sheet. The fox laid it out on the floor.

"Alright, that looks goods. Now, the hard part." Nick walk towards the crying bunny and braced himself. "Carrots, just so you know, I'm doing this all for you."

Judy yelp as her fox friend carried her. "What are you doing, Nick?"

"Just trust me, Fluff, you're gonna a-okay by the end of this. That's a Wilde guarantee." Nick carried the startled bunny towards the blanket he lay earlier and put her down gently.

Now comes the harder part. "So, like I said, trust me."

"What do you me-Waah!"

Nick rolled the blanket over the bunny and then carried her to her living room. She protested, but it fell to deft ears. The fox lay Judy on her sofa gently. "Comfy?" She merely humphed.

"Whatever you are doing, Wide, stop it. I'm not in the mood." Judy spat, but Nick remained cool, unaffected by the bunny cop's flare.

"And therein lies the problem, ma cherie. But no matter, I've got the solution for you." Nick gestured towards her table filled Judy's favorite snacks and beverages, "I bought them on the way here for some provisions. And," He showed her 3 dvds, "Stopped by the rental and got these for you. Don't worry, none of them crappy Duke quality stuff, just the finest Blu-Ray they can offer."

"Nick.."

"Now, shush. Imma pop this baby in." He walked towards the player and put on the first show, Wrangled.

"I thought you said no one uses cds anymore?"

"Shhhh, it's starting, Rabbit."

* * *

They got to the scene where Flynn sang to Rapunzel on the boat. Judy was tearing up again during the climax of the scene. Nick reached for a drink and handed to her, which she accepted.

"Y'know, Zachary Hoovi and I went to the same school together."

"What?" Judy, wiped away her tears, "That's bull."

"It's true. We used to do some pretty foolish stuff when we were younger."

"I'm calling bluff."

"5zs?"

"You're on." Nick started texting on his phone. He then received a notification and showed it to Judy. Her jaw dropped as a selfie of the actor himself was on Nick's phone followed by a message.

 _he's a jerk, but he's still a good guy. Thanks for being friends with him. - Zachary_

 _P.s If he ever piss you off, just-_

Nick quickly took back his phone, "Okay, you don't need to read that. What matters is that I know Zack and you owe me 5zs."

"How..?"

"And, just for added bonus, I knew Bojack Horseman. He's a bigger douche in real life than he is on screen."

"Okay, now you're totally pulling my leg. Next you're gonna say you know Gazelle personally."

"Actually.."

"No, you're kidding me?"

"Hey, I did say I know everybody."

Judy silently tried to digest the information as she continued watching the movie. She then jerked when she felt an arm wrap around her. Judy looked at Nick, who was still watching the movie. Instead of pushing his arm away, Judy snuggled in closer to him and felt the warmth of his body through the blanket. A smile began to grow on the former con's face.

* * *

"When's your birthday?" Asked the cop

"22nd February." The underage drinker answered sternly

"Of what year?"

"Every year."

"Out!"

Judy and Nick howled at the scene

"Every.. year! Hahaha, pure gold!"

"How did you even know I like this movie?" Judy asked

"Well, let's just say I have a knack at picking up on people's habit. Yours just so happen to be quoting movies and tv shows."

"When have I ever-"

" _Actually, it's your words against yours_ , remember that one? Cause I remember that from an episode of _Thundra Nine Nine_. And just last week you said the iconic line Batbeast said to SuperLion, when we were going to apprehend that one suspect. Remember what you said?" Nick closed in on Judy, who gulped. " _Do you bleed? You will_." Then Nick started laughing aloud.

"T-that's not funny!" Judy stammered. She could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"HAhahaha I-it so is ahahaha!" Nick calmed down and wiped a tear away. "I was actually having a hard time picking out which one would you enjoy more. It was between that, this or Hard Death. I ended up choosing Hot Pugs, thought you needed something to laugh at."

"Nick...that's...That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah. Don't you just love that about me?"

"Aand moment ruined."

"Can't hide it from me, Carrots. I'll get ya to say it."

"Whatever."

* * *

They were at the scene in _B.T.W I Love You_ , where Gerard Fluffler sang to the female lead upon their meeting at the bar, when Nick heard the quiet snore of his friend. He turned off the player and carried Judy gently to her room. After laying her on the bed, Nick quietly tiptoe out the room, only to stop just shy away from the door as his ears picked up someone saying his name.

"Nick.."

"Yeah, Judes?"

"Thank you."

"Always."

Nick closed the door behind him as he got out of the room. He took out his phone and read the rest of the message from Zachary.

 _P.s If he ever piss you off, just call his mom. He's a total mommy's cub_

"Ass." Nick chuckled.

He stared at his phone for a bit before he started dialing a number.

" _Hello?_ " an elderly female voiced answered

"Hey, mom."

" _Nicky. Hi..What time is it?_ "

"It's late."

" _Why are you calling so late, hun?_ "

"Just had the urge to call you, is all. How are you?"

"Oh, t _he usual. Had the morning shift at the diner today, so I'm just getting ready to go to_ sleep." Nick's mom answered. Nick could hear the tiredness from hear voice, _"How about you, you're not getting in too much trouble, I hope._ "

"I'm a cop, mom. Trouble finds me whether I like it or not."

" _That's not very reassuring for a mother to hear._ "

"Sorry. I guess I'm still not used to it."

" _It sounds like you're doing good for yourself, hun. You used to be tougher, not in a good way might I add. Having this wall like you don't want anyone to go passed by. I'm glad to hear you sounding a bit softer now."_

 _"_ Not really sure how to take that, mom."

" _Take it with a grain of salt, my dear._ "

"I guess." Nick paused a bit, "Mom, remember when I was a kit, I came back home crying my eyes out from the scout initiation incident?"

" _I do. Those mammals were the worst. I honestly can't believe some kits would do such a thing._ "

"Yeah, but you help fix that up by telling their parents what happened."

" _And they got thrown out of the scouts, which they deserve, by the way._ " she huffed

"Yup.. But I'm talking about a bit before that. I lay down on the floor of the living room, crying my eyes out. You-"

" _Picked you up and I'd wrap you like a roll, I remember. I put on all your favorite cartoons and allowed you to eat your favorite food."_

"It was the first time you ever let me eat on the couch and watch tv at the same time. I just wanna say...thanks for being a great mom."

" _Always_."

"That's basically all I wanna say.. I won't keep you up too late, mom."

" _Alright, dear. I love you._ "

"Love you too, mom."

" _Oh, and do visit some time. I would love to meet with this Judy Hopps character. From the news, she seemed like a real articulate mammal. And may be a match for you._ "

"What are talking about?"

" _I'm just saying. You're at the age. I'd love to see you settle down. I mean, I'm not getting any younger and I worry-_ "

"I'm hanging up now.

"Don't forget to visit!" she managed to quickly say before Nick hung up.

Nick shook his head. Truly, that vixen really knows him. He checked the time; It was really late at night.. He decided to just crashed on Judy's couch. _I'm sure Carrots won't mind_. Nick lay on the couch and slowly allow the sandman to take him away.

The fox slept with a smile on his face. The same smile his bunny is wearing in her sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So, this nugget came to me when I was browsing fb and I thought to myself, "This is just the cutest! Wonder if i should write about it?"**

 **And I did. It took me awhile, i know, i'm just like that. anyways, this is not exactly related to Precinct One, just a one-shot I wanted to let out.**

 **BUT**

 **There might be hints of some of this in Precinct One.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to continue the official REAL Episode one of P1 and my many unfinished fics...soon enough**

 **Till next time, Qirtz signing off~**


End file.
